mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Max
The 'Max & Moritz Prize ' is a prize for comic books, comic strips, and other similar materials which has been awarded at each of the biennial International Comics Shows of Erlangen since 1984. It is open to all material published in Germany. 1984 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Chris Scheuer * Best Comic Strip: Hägar, by Dik Browne * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: Edition Comic Art (series) (Carlsen Verlag) 1986 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Matthias Schultheiss * Best Comic Strip: Animal Crackers by Rog Bollen * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Macao - Internationale Comics (Macao Books Wuppertal) ** Strapazin Comic Art Magazine (Zürich, Munich) ** Coeurs de sable, by Loustal & Paringaux (Verlag Schreiber und Leser, Munich) ** Peter and the Wolf, by Jörg Müller & Loriot (Verlag Sauerländer, Aarau, Frankfurt, Salzburg) 1988 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Franziska Becker * Best Comic Strip: Mafalda, by Quino * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: A la recherche de Peter Pan, by Cosey (Carlsen Verlag) 1990 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Gerhard Seyfried * Best Comic Strip: Calvin & Hobbes, by Bill Watterson * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Quotidiania delirante, by Miguelanxo Prado (Ehapa Verlag) ** Watchmen, by Alan Moore & Dave Gibbons (Carlsen Verlag) ** Volumes of Tardi's work (Edition Moderne) ** Boxer Comic Art Magazine (Edition Kunst der Comics) * Special Prize: Art Spiegelman, for Maus 1992 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Ralf König * Best Comic Strip: B.C., by Johnny Hart * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Peter Pan, by Régis Loisel (Ehapa Verlag) ** Théodore Poussin, by Frank Le Gall (Carlsen Verlag) ** '' Les pionniers de l'aventure humaine'', by François Boucq (Alpha Comic Verlag) ** Die Bibliothek der großen Comic-Klassiker (series) (Carlsen Verlag) ** Fires, by Lorenzo Mattotti (Edition Kunst der Comics) * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Alberto Breccia 1993 (in Hamburg) * Best German-language Comic Artist: Walter Moers * Best Comic Strip or Cartoon Series: The Far Side, by Gary Larson * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Es ist ein Arschloch, Maria!, by Walter Moers (Eichborn Verlag) ** Import: L'Uomo alla Finestra, by Lorenzo Mattotti & Lilia Ambrosi (Edition Kunst der Comics) ** Humor: Myrtil Fauvette, by Riff Reb's (Feest Comics) ** For Children and Young People: Jimmy Boy, by Dominique David (Carlsen Verlag) ** Publication About Comics: Entretiens avec Moebius, by Numa Sadoul (Carlsen Verlag) ** Self-published Comic: Artige Zeiten, by Andreas Michalke * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Carl Barks 1994 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Hendrik Dorgathen * Best Comic Strip or Cartoon Series: Captain Star, by Steven Appleby * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Der unschuldige Passagier, by Martin tom Dieck (Arbeitskreis Stadtzeichner Alsfeld) ** Import: Foligatto, by Nicolas de Crécy & Alexios Tjoyas (Ehapa Verlag) ** Import: Jeux pour mourir, by Jacques Tardi (Edition Moderne) ** Import: Red Road, by Derib (Carlsen Verlag) ** For Children and Young People: Full Moon Soup, by Alastair Graham (Bertelsmann Verlag) * Best International Writer: Jean van Hamme * Special Prize of the Jury: Mecki - Einer für alle, by Eckart Sackmann (comicplus+) * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Will Eisner 1996 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Thomas Ott * Best Comic Strip or Cartoon Series: Mutts, by Patrick McDonnell * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Lovecraft, by Reinhard Kleist & Roland Hueve (Ehapa Verlag) ** Import: Saint-Exupéry - le dernier vol, by Hugo Pratt (Ehapa Verlag) ** Import: Zoo, by Frank Pé & Philippe Bonifay (Splitter Verlag) ** for Children and Young People: John Chatterton détective, by Yvan Pommaux (Moritz Verlag) ** Publication About Comics: 100 Jahre Comic Strips, by Bill Blackbeard, et al. (Carlsen Verlag) * Best International Writer: Pierre Christin * Special Prize of the Jury: Dr. Dietmar Hahlweg, prior mayor of the city of Erlangen * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: André Franquin 1998 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Bernd Pfarr * Best Comic Strip or Cartoon Series: Dilbert, by Scott Adams * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Wüttner, by Haimo Kinzler (Zwerchfell Verlag) ** Import: City of Glass, by David Mazzucchelli & Paul Karasik (Rowohlt) ** for Children and Young People: Illustrierte Kinderklassiker (series) (Ehapa Verlag) * Best International Writer: Neil Gaiman * Special Prize of the Jury: Le Guide des cités, by François Schuiten & Benoît Peeters (Ehapa Verlag) * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Robert Crumb 2000 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Martin tom Dieck * Best Comic Strip or Cartoon Series: ** International: Zits, by Jerry Scott and Jim Borgman ** Domestic: Touché, by Thomas Körner * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Geteilter Traum, by Daniel Bosshart (Edition Moderne) ** Import: Approximate Continuum Comics, by Lewis Trondheim (Reprodukt) ** for Children and Young People: The Wind in the Willows, by Michel Plessix (Carlsen Verlag) ** Publication About Comics: Die deutschsprachige Comic-Fachpresse, by Eckart Sackmann (comicplus+) * Best International Writer: Alan Moore * Special Prize of the Jury: The Long and Unlearned Life of Roland Gethers, by Shane Simmons (Maro Verlag) * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Moebius/Jean Giraud 2002 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Peter Puck * Best Comic Strip or Cartoon Series: ** International: Liberty Meadows, by Frank Cho ** Domestic: Perscheids Abgründe, by Martin Perscheid * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Moga Mobo - 100 Meisterwerke der Weltliteratur ** Import: Lost Girl, by Nabiel Kanan (Lost Comix) ** For Children: Doktor Dodo schreibt ein Buch, by Ole Könnecke (Carlsen Verlag) ** For Young People: Come la vita - Cuori imbranati, by Carlos Trillo & Laura Scarpa (Edition Schwarzer Klecks) ** Publication About Comics: Lexikon der Comics, by Marcus Czerwionka (ed.) (Corian-Verlag) * Best International Writer: Frank Giroud * Special Prize of the Jury: Karl Manfred Fischer, creator & director of the Erlangen Comics Show * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: José Muñoz 2004 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Ulf K. * Best Comic Strip: Strizz, by Volker Reiche * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Held, by Flix (Carlsen Verlag) ** Domestic: Leviathan, by Jens Harder (Editions de l'An 2) ** Import: Persepolis, by Marjane Satrapi (Edition Moderne) ** For Children and Young People: W.I.T.C.H., by Elisabetta Gnone, Alessandro Barbucci, et al. (Egmont Ehapa) * Best International Writer: Joann Sfar * Special Prize of the Jury: 36 vues de la Tour Eiffel, by André Juillard (Salleck Publications) * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Albert Uderzo 2006 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Volker Reiche * Best Comic Strip: Doonesbury, by Garry Trudeau * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Das Unbehagen, by Nicolas Mahler (Edition Moderne) ** Import: Gli Innocenti, by Gipi (avant-verlag) ** Manga: Barefoot Gen, by Keiji Nakazawa (Carlsen Verlag) ** For Children and Young People: Jónas Blondal, by Jens F. Ehrenreich (Epsilon Verlag) * Best International Writer: Max Goldt * Special Prize of the Jury: Ralf König, for his cartoons and commitment to the conflict revolving around the Danish Mohammed cartoons. * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Jacques Tardi 2008 * Best German-language Comic Artist: Anke Feuchtenberger * Best Comic Strip: Flaschko – Der Mann in der Heizdecke, by Nicolas Mahler * Best German-language Comic/Comic-related Publication: ** Domestic: Cash – I see a darkness, by Reinhard Kleist (Carlsen Verlag) ** Import: Epileptic, by David B. (Edition Moderne) ** Manga: Haruka Na Machi He, by Jiro Taniguchi (Carlsen Verlag) ** For Children and Young People: Der 35. Mai, by Isabel Kreitz (Cecilie Dressler Verlag) ** Art school project: Plusplus * Best International Writer: Olivier Ka * Special Prizes of the Jury: ** Hannes Hegen ** Hansrudi Wäscher * Special Prize for outstanding life’s work: Alan Moore References *Max & Moritz Awards at International Comics Show of Erlangen site Category:Comics awards Category:Erlangen de:Max-und-Moritz-Preis